my first pokemon
by eeveeman
Summary: A story of a young pokeschool student progressing through life to a hero in a dark land, meeting friends and foes, allies and enemies, and facing the ultimate evil, join matt in his adventures to better his world. Warning:M rated for eventual reason.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own pokemon or any characters in it and such on. I do however own most of the characters in this fiction!

Chapter 1

I was so excited for our field trip to the pokemon mansion today! Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is matt i'm in my final year of trainer school and since we are going to need our own pokemon my school has talked mister Backlot into letting us each catch one pokemon from his garden. Man I keep drifting any way i'm matt, I'm nine years old and it's my first day of the school year.

Anyway we are going to the mansion tomorrow and I can't wait! Me and my two friends Jake and john are going to battle when we get our pokemon. I wonder what ill get but it's my bed time so I need to go to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up an hour earlier than I normally do because of the excitement. The first thing I heard was my mom calling for me downstairs for breakfast. I was a little to excited and ran downstairs with no shirt and one shoe on. It was a quick fix but I was a little embarrassed. Eventually after breakfast my mom handed me a poke ball, but it looked a little weird. It was black and had a cool looking pattern on it. I remember in my second year of school my teacher mentioned something called a luxury ball that makes it easier for a pokemon caught in one to become friends with there trainer. I asked my mom if it was for me and she said "yes dear I want your first pokemon to really like you so I bought this for you, use it wisely". I thanked her and ran out the door. About five minutes of walking later I met up with Jake and john like I always do. We started talking.

I wonder what i'm gonna get: Jake said.

Probably something stupid like a krickitune!: john said sort off rudely

Nah you might get a pikachu: I said hoping to make him feel a little better

I hope so: Jake said

We arrived at school after another ten minutes of discussion and were quickly met by Anthony scardogh, the school bully. Fortunately his goons weren't around today so he left us alone after calling us a couple of names like fat ass and prick face. It still angered me though.

We arrived at our first class and patiently waited half an hour for the busses to arrive to take us to heathhome city. But in that half hour something went wrong. Anthony walked in the class and sat next to me and pulled out some paper and a rubber band. I thought he would just shoot me with a mini beedril or two but not my luck. He made five rhydon specials (a wasp that uses an entire sheet of paper for 1) and fired one at my head. He hit me in the eye and I had to go to the nurse and I ran there so I wouldn't miss the trip. Thankfully there was not enough damage to make me stay for more than a couple minutes and I managed to get to the classroom just in time for us to head for the busses.

This is my first story so please R and R and give me suggestions for what you'd like to see in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any characters in it.

Chapter two

On the bus ride to the mansion I was excited not only because I was going to get my first pokemon but there where two more reasons. One was that Anthony was suspended for his attacking me and two I got to sit next to the girl I like for the ride to and from. Her name was Jessica senpoe and I think she liked me back. But then it happened she started talking to me. The first thing out of her mouth was "I know you like me and I'm sorry to say you're not my type at all". To say the least I was crushed and it snapped my heart in two. But I quickly got over it as we soon arrived at the mansion.

As soon as we arrived everyone rushed out of the busses and ran to the garden in the back. The principle went to moister Backlot's room and the teachers spread out to monitor there students at work. When I got to the garden ten people already had there pokemon. And I was even more excited now and found that one of the ten was Jake. And to my surprise he actually managed to not just catch a pikachu but it was specially colored and it already seemed attached to him. John however had gotten a krickitune and when me and Jake saw it we both broke into hysterics.

Jake finally managed to say "oh the irony" and I went of to find my very own pokemon.

What I saw however shocked me into next year. There about 20 yards in front of me Anthony was hitting a small pokemon with rocks and then pulled out a poke ball that was already damaged. Knew what he would do to a pokemon and I felt I had to save it. I don't know how or why but I suddenly charged at Anthony and tackled him to the ground and rushed over to the little pokemon and was shocked to discover it was an eevee. But what shocked me most was that when it saw me even after Anthony attacking it, it was not afraid of me but instead ran up to me and hid behind me. Anthony got up and tried to hit me but somehow I easily blocked his punch with my palm gripped his fist and threw him thirty or so yards. I decided to grab the eevee and run before he could get back up. When I thought I was a safe distance away I set down the eevee and pulled out my luxury ball and set it beside the small creature. It seemed to understand because it pushed its nose on the button and was enveloped in a red light. I couldn't believe it I just caught an eevee and it was caught on its own decision. This was the happiest day of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any characters in the anime, or manga

Chapter 3

I picked up the luxury ball and headed for the bus I ended up sitting next to Jake and he asked what pokemon I caught. He must have noticed my smile since I hadn't told anyone I caught anything yet. I told him he could come over my house after school to find out.

After school I got home and told my mom what happened. She hugged me and said "i'm so proud of you for standing up for that eevee like that!" then she asked "can I see it?" I said yes and then brought it out of the ball and I realized I had not named it yet. I asked my mom if I could go to the pokemon center and have the eevee looked at and if Jake comes over tell him ill be back in a little while.

I put eevee back in its ball and ran to the pokemon center. I got up to the counter and asked nurse joy to look at my new eevee and also tell me the gender so I would have an easier time naming it. She said of course and ran some tests and what she said shocked me. She said eevee had only a scratch here or there and maybe a small bruise but she would heal after a nights sleep. That shocked me a little because of what I saw happened to it. Then the real surprise hit me "did you just say she?" I asked trying to stay calm.

Nurse joy said "yes and she appears happy that you caught her" I was stunned but I thought that it wouldn't matter much past the name.

After I returned home I found that Jake still was not here so I let eevee out again and started thinking of a name. And one name in particular. I asked my new eevee "do you want to be named Jessica?" she seemed to think it over for a second then walked up to me and licked my face. "I'll take that as a yes" I said laughing as her little tongue was tickling me. Ok it is settled then Jessica it is.

About ten minutes later Jake came in with drake (his pikachu) by his side he saw me alone and asked where my pokemon was. As he said this Jessica ran up and sat beside me on the couch. His jaw dropped as he saw I had an eevee. He asked how I found it and I told him the story about finding her and up to the point of the pokemon center. By this time she crawled onto my lap and fell asleep. We laughed silently and I gently stroked her head. Jake sat next to me and we turned on the TV at low volume so not to wake Jessica.

After about two hours she woke up from her nap and whimpered at me hungrily. Since Jake was still here I offered him some poke food for drake. I went into the kitchen and found my mom had bought many bags of poke food so I grabbed two and gave one to Jake. Opening the one for Jessica I sat it next to her opened and she did nothing. I took a handful out of the bag and held it to her. She gratefully ate it and sighed happily laying back down and just enjoying me petting her. Jake left after he fed drake and since it was Friday we would meet tomorrow to watch the matches going on at the stadium. But I remembered Jessica needed rest so I decided that tomorrow I would stay home with her.

So the next day came and since I called Jake the night before explaining why I had to stay home today he said it was fine and he'd be over later. I went to go grab a bag of poke food for Jessica from the kitchen when I noticed something on my desk. It was a small bell that looked like a necklace. I remembered it was a soothe bell and decided to give it to Jessica later. Once I got her the bag I took it back to my room and opened it for her then set it down so she could get to it. But she just staired at it. Until I picked up a handful and held my hand out to her like yesterday. Once again she ate from my hand. I then decided to give her the soothe bell and tied it around her neck. She seemed to like it and started jingling it and trying to match the sound with her voice. It was a real cute sight to see. Jake came over a short while later and drake and Jessica played while me and Jake started watching TV again. He ended up staying the night and we soon found that drake and Jessica were becoming fast friends and we laughed when they started playing tag.

I knew that Jessica was the best pokemon I could have ever gotten and I was thankful that I had saved her.

Whoot three chapters in one day. Sorry there short but i'm just starting out so I promise they'll get better and longer. Also i'm looking for some tips on how to improve so all reviews are welcome including flames as long as they are constructive. Soon there will be a time skip so this may be the last chapter before matt goes on his journey.

Anyway R and R and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of pokemon or the show itself

Note: this chapter is three years after the last one and everyone has changed a little.

Chapter 4

It's hard to believe what's happened in the last three years. John became a gym leader at the age of eleven and is very hard to beat. Jake moved from here in sinnoh to a region very few people know of called the granko region and is among the world's highest regarded scientists and pokemon professors with an IQ of 199. But me I haven't changed much except for my now black hair and the fact my mother is now deceased but something good has happened to me as well. Jessica had just recently evolved into an espeon and has taught me a way to communicate with pokemon and understand what they say so I am the worlds first true poke speaker as some call me. I have learned other things from Jessica but the most noticeable is the poke speaking ability. Anyway here starts my new journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters in the anime or manga

Chapter 5

I was in my house talking to Jessica when my laptop suddenly gave of a ring that meant I had received an e-mail. It was from someone named Sean saying that he had captured Jake and drake and would kill them if I didn't battle him in one week and win. He then claimed he would blind me with power and the e-mail ended and disappeared. I was stunned for a moment before Jessica snapped me out of it saying "are you ok I saw the e-mail and…" I'm fine but this Sean guy won't be after i'm done with him. I then realized something "oh crap" I said. Jessica the realized what I meant "i'm the only pokemon you have aren't I". "Yeah" I said.

"Well we'll have to go get some for you wont we?"She said in a caring yet stern voice. "I guess so" I said in a confident tone.

The first thing we did was go to the poke mart and buy about 10 luxury balls. We then went into the forest on the outskirts of the town and after two minutes we found a ralts. But it was being attacked by three mightyena and was seriously injured. I ran to help it but was hit in the chest by a head but and passed out. Jessica got angry and unleashed a fighting-type hidden power and knocked two of them into trees head first, killing them instantly. The third one just ran away in fear that an espeon could do that.

I woke up in the pokemon center with bandages on my chest and the ralts I tried to save was in a bed nearby. "How long have I been out?" I asked to no one. "About ten hours" came Jessica's voice in a worried tone. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine" I responded. I looked over to the ralts "did we get to it in time to save it?" I asked. "Yes we got to her in time" Jessica answered. "That's good" I sighed".

Three hours later the ralts woke up and looked around as if there was a threat in every shadow. Jessica gingerly walked up to her and asked "are you ok little one?" she was shocked at first but recognized the pokemon who saved her and calmed down. "Yes i'm fine" she answered and then noticed me. "W.w...wh..who's that" she asked pointing at me. "That would be my master and friend matt" Jessica said.

"Does that mean he can be trusted" she asked still slightly scarred.

"Yes" she said simply.

"So little one what is your name" I asked her.

"Samantha" she said

"That's a nice name" Jessica said in a motherly tone.

"Thanks hey do you think, if it wouldn't be a problem, that I could come with you?" she asked hope in her eyes.

"Of course" I said excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters.

The next day Samantha was released from the center. We left Pastoria city for Hearthome city. However due to the heavy rainfall and mud on the lower half of Route 212 we decided to take the longer path through Veilstone city then through Solaceon town. It would take about five days to get there that way but it was more convenient for finding more Pokémon.

After traveling Route 213 for two hours, I came across a small Riolu. Like Samantha it was being attacked, but by five Graveler. A sixth was unconscious. The Riolu had many bruises and cuts on it and most likely would die if this continued.

Since Jessica was out of her ball due to a recent battle, she ran up and launched two of them into trees with psychic, knocking them both out. I drew a ball off my belt and threw it sending Samantha into battle. All of a sudden there was a feminine scream as Jessica was hit by a double-edge and flew into my arms while unconscious. I caught her but fell over doing so. I saw Samantha hit the guilty Graveler with magical leaf then did the same to the last Graveler in my sight. I returned Jessica to her ball and went to go congratulate Samantha and to tend to the Riolu when I was hit in the stomach by a double-edge before I passed out I mentally slapped myself thinking «there where five you retard»

I awoke in the tent I packed to find Jessica laying near me staring at me. As she noticed I was awake she cried out something I could not understand in my slightly dazed state. I was now in focus when a Kirlia came into view saying "I'm glad you're finally awake, you've been out for ten hours!"

I was shocked and she could tell, saying "silly me I forgot you didn't see me evolve, I'm Samantha remember?"

Nodding I asked "Are you, Jessica, and the Riolu alright?" in a worried tone.

"Yes" She said simply

"But the Riolu left saying "I hope we meet again soon so I can repay you guys""

"The real question is if your ok" she asked worriedly while hugging me

"yeah I feel fine" I said trying to think over what had happened.

So chapter six is up and already over 300 hits! Thanks for reading and I'm still looking for suggestions so R and R. Thanks again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, its characters, moves, or cities but I do own this fic and its characters!

After several more hours of resting we set off for Veilstone once more. Jessica stayed out of her ball as did Samantha, claiming she was worried for my safety. However I felt there was another reason beside that, but I didn't stress it. I enjoyed their company so I was happy to let them stay out.

After seven hours of walking I could tell we were all getting tired. I noticed a nearby river and decided it would be a good place to set up camp for the night. While I set up the tent Jessica and Samantha went to the forest to get firewood and berries.

However, soon after they left a beaten figure wandered into the camp site and collapsed. I rushed to help it and when I was ten meters away I started examining it. It was pink with white fluff on its head and chest, it was about 2'7", and had a tail with a ball on the end. It was a Flaffy. I picked it up and noticed it held something that looked like a blue egg with a red core.

I carried the Flaffy into my tent and set it on my sleeping bag and sat the egg on a spare pillow. I stepped outside and waited for my friends to return. About ten minutes later they showed up and I told them what happened and they understood the situation. I lit the fire and we started talking about a strategy to use against Sean.

"We need someone to cover us from dark-types." Samantha said.  
"Or better yet, I can teach you a fighting-type move, if you want." I answered.

"I've already got hidden power so I'm fine." Jessica said.

"Ok so what attack do you have in mind?" Samantha asked.

"I was thinking focus blast." I said

"Isn't that one of the most powerful fighting attacks?" Samantha asked shocked.

"Yep" I answered.

"I guess we could give it a try." she responded happily.

Right after she said that the Flaffy came out of the tent holding the egg.

"Hi" she said weakly. It was obvious by her voice she was female.

"Hey" we all said in unison.

"Where am I?" she asked cautiously.

"You're in my camp site; you looked bad so I let you rest for a while." I told her.

"Oh well thanks for helping me." she said shyly.

"Do you mind if I tag along for a while? I've no place to go plus I'd like to help you if I can." she asked hopeful.

"Sure, come sit down dinner will be ready soon." I told her.

"Ok!" she happily exclaimed and ran to join us.

Wow chapter seven is finally up. Sorry I took so long but I had very little time to do this and had a slight mental block. Also next chapter another human is introduced. R&R.

One final thing: I'll probably be updating once every week or two but if I can sooner I will


	8. Chapter 8

I finally got chapter eight up…sorry for the long wait…I wrote it and lost it 3 times…any way I hope you enjoy and as always please rate and review

After about an hour of talking I learned a few things about the Flaffy.

For one, I learned her name was Laura and that she had just ran away from her abusive trainer. Also that she was hanging on to that thing, which is apparently an egg, because she found it during her escape and decided to mother it.

She asked about joining us to travel with for a while because she thought she would need help if her trainer found her. I agreed and welcomed her to the group.

Just then a Staraptor flew down and placed a note on the ground in front of me, then flew off. I picked up the note …

It read…

"I really hope for your friends sake that you get here on time…you're certainly running out.

, Sean"

I crumpled up the note and threw it into the camp fire after reading it. I hit the ground next to me and yelled

"He's right; we are running out of time"

Just then I heard something rustling in the bushes. I went to take a look and stared in shock at the badly beaten Ninetails staring at me. It had cuts all over it and looked really depressed. I went to pet it but it growled at me thinking I would hurt it. Once I showed that I meant no harm it lowered its guar slightly and allowed me to pet it. I noticed the dry blood all over its fur and gently picked it up and carried it over to my campsite. I set it down, got a rag out of my back pack, and headed over to the nearby lake to wet it. When I came back with the wet rag Jessica informed me that the Ninetails was female. I sat down next to her and gently started to wash the dry blood off of her fur.

I noticed something rather strange though. The blood was coming off, but her fur was staying red. I shrugged it off realizing that she just had specially colored fur. She seemed to enjoy being washed off, because she started nuzzling me after a little while. I laughed slightly and she seemed to quickly gain trust in me.

I finished washing her off and said

"Thank you"

When I responded by saying "it was no problem at all she freaked out a little but figured I just guessed what she said. So she then said

"Mind if I travel with you for a little while…I have no one to go to and I'm getting a bit lonely."

So when I answered with "sure that would not be any problem at all" she was amazed that I understood what she was saying.

I then asked for her name and she responded by saying "my name is Neera."

I gently pet her head and laughed

"What a lovely name" I said.

She licked my face and laughed back a little when she licked my eye on accident.

Jessica, Samantha, and Laura all came over to see their new friend. At first Neera tensed up a lot but I gently rubbed her head to calm her down, she responded well and let the three get close really quick and each of them looked at their new friend.

Finally Samantha reached out her hand and pet Neera gently. She was startled at first, but easily accepted the gesture and purred slightly and tilted her head to Samantha as a sign that she wanted to be pet more. I laughed a bit again at how friendly this Ninetails was being to a group who she had just met a little while ago.

Just then a Marill with mal-intent showed up and tried to steal my backpack. I was shocked when Neera used a thunder bolt on it and fried the Marill, which then ran away in shock and terror. I stared at Neera for a moment then she said

"Pretty cool huh?"

I responded by saying "yeah" because I couldn't say anything else.

I pulled out a luxury ball and tapped Neera's nose with it. She went inside the ball and came back out the next second. She smiled and licked my face again.

I said "welcome to the team Neera."

I actually ended up adding a new friend to the story …I hope you enjoyed it …once again I'm sorry for the long wait…please rate and review and have a nice day/night.


	9. Chapter 9

Woo hoo this is my longest chapter so far, I finally broke one thousand word mark for a single chapter and I hope you like it.

We decided that we should set up camp for the night, seeing as how it was now past midnight and we were all tired. Both Neera and Laura were expecting to be placed in their poke balls, but were happily surprised when I said they could stay in the tent with me.

We all went into the still somewhat spacious tent. I set down my sleeping bag and pillow and set up some spare pillows for them to rest on. However what happened surprised me. Jessica buried her head into my stomach, Samantha wrapped her arms around one of mine, Laura curled up under my other arm, and Neera laid her head on mine. They all seemed to enjoy where they were and easily fell asleep.

I soon also joined them in sleeping, however I soon heard a noise outside quickly awoke me. I stealthily snuck out of the tent and somehow awoke no one, to see what had made the noise. I saw some flashing lights and heard music but couldn't see exactly what the cause was.

I climbed out of the tent and I found that it was some sort of hotel or resort. I starred at it for a moment before Jessica padded out of the tent and up to me. She gently nuzzled my leg and I then realized that she was there, so I gently pet her head.

I went back into the tent and woke the others and we walked to the resort which in the day time, since the lights were off, was hidden from view. However, now that it was night and the lights were on, it was easily visible.

We walked the short ten minutes to the resort and went inside. As soon as we walked in we were greeted by the person at the front desk.

"Welcome to our resort, may I book you a room?" they asked cheerily.

She looked at me and recognized me right away, then she looked at Jessica, Samantha, Laura, and Neera and as expected only recognized Jessica, but had no clue who the other three were.

"You are matt, the person who can understand poke-speech…correct?" she asked.

"Yes" I simply responded.

"I will book you for a suite." She said semi-shocked by the fact I was coming to a place like this.

"I am afraid I cannot really afford that at the time" I said apologetically.

"Not to worry, you are one of the special trainers, your room is free for two nights."

"I will only need one night, I am running low on time as it is" I told her.

She nodded and handed me a card key for my room. I thanked her and headed for the room I was given with all four of my Pokémon following me happily. We neared the room and I opened the door with the card key I was given.

When the door opened my jaw dropped. Inside there was a hot tub, two separate bed rooms, a fairly large television, a mini kitchen, and a fairly large bathroom as well.

I set my backpack down on the coffee table in front of the couch and decided that it was time to turn in for real this time. Apparently everyone agreed with me and we all walked into one of the bedrooms. I laid on the bed and everyone followed suit, strangely enough all in the same positions as in the tent earlier.

We all soon drifted to sleep and awoke the next morning at around fairly the same time. However I found that Samantha was missing. I got worried and looked around the room for her.

"Where could she have gone" I asked myself.

I decided to go to the front desk to ask if they had seen her. However when I stepped out of the bedroom I found a green and white figure resting in the hot tub. I laughed slightly, but this startled her and she screamed a little until she saw it was me who was making the noise. She laughed back a little and got out of the hot tub, then headed for the bathroom to get a towel.

I thought we should get some breakfast before heading out again and snuck out of the room to go order some for everyone.

I got to the front desk and asked where to find the restaurant to get some breakfast, and she pointed to a hallway.

"Down there and take a left." She responded.

I followed the directions and found a restaurant called "the poke-café".

I decided to order everyone something they would like.

I remembered Jessica loved spicy foods, Samantha adored sweet foods, Laura loves bitter foods, and Neera likes dry food. I ordered Jessica a tomatoe berry sauce covered bowl of cherri berries, Samantha a sweet treat pecha berry blend, Laura a sliced asper berry cream, and Neera a chesto berry delight. I also ordered three saucers of milk and 1 glass of milk for them. For myself I just got a cup of coffee.

I gave the service man my room number and headed for the room to wait for breakfast to arrive.

When I opened the door this time however, I saw everyone sitting in front of the television watching some battle from the Pokémon league championship semi-finals. It was a double battle match between a young man and a teenage girl. They were both down to their last two Pokémon. The boy had out a salamence and a magnazone, while the girl had a rhyperior and a scyther out.

I recognized the boy right away, he was Ashton, a friend I had met about a year and a half ago. He was a Pokémon collector and a very good one, he owned over four hundred different species of Pokémon and had trained every one of them himself. He was an avid trainer and an excellent strategy user and maker. He had come up with more strategies than you could ever imagine. And luckily for me, he lived in the next city I would end up in, Veilstone city.

As I thought of all of this, the girls scythe was knocked out by magnazone's powerful magnet bomb attack. And the only Pokémon the girl had left was rhyperior, who was quickly disposed of by salamence's Draco meteor attack.

I decided that I would stop by and visit him once we arrive in Veilstone.

Just then, a knock at the door got my attention and I went to answer it. When I opened the door the service person handed me several containers of food off of a tray. I set them down and he then handed me the three saucers of milk which they had put lids on. I set those down also and grabbed the glass of milk and the cup of coffee from him. I handed him a fairly large tip and thanked him for the quick delivery. He walked away and I closed the door

As soon as they smelt the food, all four of them walked to me and whined hungrily. I undid all the lids and gave everyone their respective foods and drinks. I handed Samantha the cup of milk last since a saucer would be hard for her to drink from.

They all joyously ate and drank until there was nothing left, meanwhile I just sipped my coffee. After everyone had finished we all decided we had better get washed up since we might not be able to for a few days.

I opened the bathroom door and looked at the fairly large bath tub, Jessica was first in and I turned the water to a fairly warm temperature to keep her comfortable. I grabbed a wash rag and the Pokémon shampoo out of my backpack and helped her wash herself since she would not be able to. I did the same with Laura and Neera, but Samantha could wash herself on her own and preferred to do so. So as soon as I finished washing Jessica, Laura, and Neera, we all left the bath room to dry them off, but Samantha stayed in to wash herself.

After everyone besides me was washed and dried, I took my turn in the shower and dried off also. Afterwards we all sat in front of the television some more and watched the finals of the league championship. It was Ashton vs. some mysterious guy who wore all black. It was down to their last Pokémon each. Ashton with his long time trusted dragonite and the other man with a tyranitar.

I remembered how this ended since I was there for that match.

Ashton had lost after tyranitar used an immensely powerful ice beam, and froze dragonite solid. And as I finished remembering that, it had just happened.

The judge declared the mystery man the new champion and the crowd went wild.

By the time we were done watching the battle, we were all packed up and ready to leave.

I made sure we had everything and opened the door, I let everyone else leave before me so I could close the door.

We walked down to the front desk and I handed the same lady my card key as the one who gave it to me yesterday.

We left the resort and headed north towards Veilstone city. I figured that if we got there early enough we might have a little time to socialize with my friend before we had to head out again.

In actuality the trip to Veilstone took less time than I had anticipated and we arrived there before nightfall.

I remembered where Ashton lived and decided that since it was still early, that we would drop in for a visit.

We walked to his house which was relatively large and I knocked at the door. To my surprise he answered the door himself, and when he saw me he seemed to get really happy.

He invited us in and brought us to the living room. In all honesty his house was so large because he housed all of his Pokémon in his back yard and in his house.

We talked for a while and we eventually got to the topic of me heading to Hearthome to rescue Jake.

He said " if you are running low on time you could borrow one of my flying types to get there by the time you need to."

I had never thought of borrowing any of his Pokémon but it seemed like a good idea so I agreed.

He handed me a poke ball and said it was his dragonite and to take good care of it while I was borrowing him.

We said our good-byes and went outside. I let dragonite out of its ball and returned Jessica, Samantha, Laura, and Neera after explaining that they had to stay in their poke balls for a short while.

I got on dragonite's back and we took off for Hearthome.

We landed only two hours after we left and we were still a couple of days early.

I thanked dragonite and he flew off to head back to Ashton's house. I let everyone out of their poke balls and we looked around Hearthome for a while.

I found a nice hotel and decided to book a room for a week, and luckily I got the same deal as at the resort.

The room looked mainly the same and I decided to hang up my backpack in the closet.

Well this has been my longest chapter yet and the battle against Sean will take place within the next few chapters. As always R & R.

Also I am happy to announce that I will be taking some requests for some viewers to either appear in the story, or give me an idea for a chapter. I will credit whoever I use.

Until next time, see ya around.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten is here! I hope you enjoy and I will try to make most of my chapters over 1000 words each now if I can.

We had been in our room most of the day today and we decided to go out to see some places. I suddenly remembered about the Pokémon mansion where I met Jessica and that it was near our hotel since we were staying on the south western side of town.

I decided that I should visit and thank the mansion owner.

"Alright, we are going to pay a visit to an important person for a little while." I told the group.

We headed to the southern exit of the city and as we passed, we saw a strange cloaked man walking towards Hearthome, however we ignored him and continued on.

Our travel to the mansion was both short and uneventful, but when we arrived at the mansion I was shocked to see that the entire Hearthome police force was in front of the mansion.

I was barred from stepping onto mansion grounds because apparently something had been stolen from the mansion, and it was both valuable and precious to the mansion owner.

I sighed and walked away

"Man I was hoping to see the guy again."I thought to myself. But as we walked back we came across a small Eevee. It wasn't beaten, but seemed alone and helpless. It was obvious that it was very young, newborn in fact but was completely alone.

Jessica immediately walked up to the Eevee and nuzzled it.

"She looks like she lost her family" Jessica said worriedly.

The small Eevee nuzzled Jessica and yawned cutely.

"She is so precious" Jessica said in a motherly tone.

I nodded and looked at the small creature. She was definitely new born, did not even look a day old, and obviously needed a mother to look after her.

"She should come with us, you could be like her mother Jessica." I suggested.

Jessica gleamed at the idea and gently nuzzled the small Pokémon to sleep. I tapped a luxury ball on the sleeping pup's nose and it was enveloped in a red light. She reappeared the next second still asleep.

"Looks like you are a mommy now, eh Jessica?" I asked laughing.

"Yep" she responded happily.

She gently picked up the still sleeping Eevee by the scruff of its neck and carried it to our hotel room. As we walked in the door to our room, the Eevee had just awoken and started whining hungrily. What happened next surprised me. Jessica gently set down the Eevee, got on her side, and the Eevee started to suckle on her. I looked away both embarrassed and to give her some privacy. The Eevee finished fairly quickly and buried her head into Jessica's stomach. Jessica then curled around her and gently nuzzled the young Pokémon to sleep.

"Your name will be Sasha little one" Jessica said in a gentle and motherly tone.

The Eevee seemed to smile in her sleep.

While Jessica let the pup sleep, we all decided to relax some more before we talked strategy to use against Sean. Samantha decided to head for the hot tub again, Jessica fell asleep with Sasha, Laura turned on the television at a low volume to watch some more battles, and Neera stared out the window at the sky. As for myself, I decided that I needed some more sleep and went into a bedroom and did just that.

I awoke two hours later to find Laura silently cheering at the battle currently being aired, Jessica and Sasha still asleep, Samantha wrapped in a towel sitting on the couch with Laura, and Neera was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Neera?!" I asked slightly worried and scared.

"She said she wanted to go for a walk, she left about thirty minutes ago and should be back soon." Samantha said in a more calm voice.

"Oh, ok."I responded relieved.

About five minutes later there was a soft tapping on the door. I answered it and was greeted with a lick on the face.

"Look who is finally awake." Neera said jokingly, before she lightly and soundlessly tackled me to the ground.

I laughed quietly and gently pet her head. She purred as she seemed to enjoy being pet and she licked me again.

After that we all sat and watched a battle that had just started. It wasn't a league match but it was useful and entertaining. We watched for a while and in the end it was between a grumping and an Ambipom. The Ambipom ended up winning from a double hit attack.

As the battle ended Sasha woke up and started licking Jessica, who in turn, also woke up. She nuzzled Sasha and picked her up by the scruff of her neck again, then carried her over to us.

They too started watching the battles with us.

Ok ten chapters. Finally. Sorry I took a long break a few chapters back and i will try to upload chapters more frequently.

As always rate and review I am still taking suggestions for chapters so send me your entries ASAP.

Well I will try to get the next chapter up before next Saturday.

Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

…I have lost many things recently so if this story seems a bit darker then I apologize to those who do not like it…I may change out the chapters later if I can find some way to be happier but I doubt it will happen anytime soon.

It started raining today early this morn, the clouds sat in the sky, gray and seemingly lifelessly blocking the sun. Since there was no chance of heading outside due to the heavy downpour that was constantly beating upon the roads, we decided to meet some of the people around us in the hotel.

The first person we came upon was a young boy named James. However we avoided him because, well frankly he seemed ill in the head.

The next one was not as bad but still…the first thing she said to us was

"Herro me namey is corn" then she fell on the floor and started spazzing…

We backed away slowly…

However, the next person we ran into seemed decent, and she looked very nice also. She was dressed in a dark red shirt, black and red arm warmers, and a pair of nice looking jeans. She seemed to be my age, which caught me off guard when I saw the size of her chest. For a twelve year old, she looked a few years older just by that. She wore skinny jeans and she was slim. She must have noticed me staring at her because she looked at me and walked up to me.

"Hello?" she asked in a slightly flattered yet slightly upset tone.

"Hi." I responded calmly, somehow.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Oh, my name is Kaylinn." She said in a more calm and cheerful tone.

"And you?" she asked.

"My name is Matt." I responded.

She smiled at me and we started getting to know each other some more. We talked about things from our past to what restaurants we liked to eat at.

I laughed though when I saw that Neera was looking very interested in a strong looking Houndour.

Jessica was nuzzling Sasha, who in turn, fell asleep as Jessica curled around her.

Samantha was looking at some books on the shelf and trying to figure out what they say.

Laura decided to fall asleep on the couch and started snoring softly and quietly.

I looked back at Kaylinn and saw her looking at my Pokémon as I had just done.

"They all look pretty strong" she told me.

"Thanks" I responded.

"They all train very hard and are very loyal" I added.

We were about to talk some more when all of a sudden, a man wearing all black grabbed Sasha and bolted for the door. I chased after him, as did Kaylinn and her Pikachu, Roofus. However the rest of the group was too distracted except for Jessica, who soon joined us in our chase.

As he got out the door and started running towards the contest hall however, something big, black, and furry lunged at him and knocked him off his feet, causing him to drop Sasha.

It looked back at me and I saw its blood reds eyes for a moment before it carried him off and left Sasha on the ground.

I ran to her, but before I could move Jessica bolted to her and had started nuzzling the crying pup. I gently picked up Sasha and carried her back to the hotel we were staying at.

As soon as we stepped in the door, everyone who had not come with us to get Sasha had run up to us and looked worried.

"Is she ok?" Samantha asked quickly.

"What happened?" Laura then added.

"She is fine, and someone tried to steal her…for what I have no idea." I answered them both.

We all walked to the room after saying good-bye to Kaylinn and decided we needed to get some rest because tomorrow we had to start training.

Well here is chapter 11…sorry it took longer than I thought it would and isn't very long…

A lot of things have been happening and I'm really depressed and stressed…

Yeah…matt meets a girl who I can say will be in the story again…and who was that creature, or what was it?...all will be explained later…as always R&R and I hope you enjoyed

PS: I'm looking for some more characters to add… if you would like to do a co-lab or be in the story let me know and I will see what I can do…

See you later


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah…life sucks right now…doubt it'll change for a while…so yeah…I'm not sure how the story will flow for a while but I'll try to be more detailed…although there might be one more time skip coming up soon.

………………………..

The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky, the perfect conditions for some easy training. We woke up early and decided to just grab something quick for breakfast and headed for the restaurant in the lobby. I ordered some toast with pecha berry jam, and everyone else got some diced Oran berries mixed in some milk and blended with some cherri, Aspear, pecha, chesto, and Rawst berries to make a surprisingly appealing dish.

I then noticed a familiar person sit down at another table wearing their familiar red shirt.

I looked back at everyone and saw only Samantha had anything left in her bowl, and I laughed when I saw Sasha curled up in her bowl sleeping soundly. I took a bite of my last piece of toast and saw Samantha had finished her bowl as well, so we headed for the door.

The walk through the forest was fairly boring and quiet. Not one Pokémon approached us.

We came to a clearing and looked around a bit to see if any creature dare challenge us. Suddenly a Rhydon burst through a line of trees and charged directly at me. It was about five feet away and I could not move due to the shock of this situation. They certainly never taught young people about things like this at the trainer school. As it neared my face it suddenly stopped and appeared motionless.

A shady image slowly came into view from a shadow casted by a tall oak tree and said "stop" the very moment the Rhydon had done so.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" snarled the man.

"We were going to train here, you have a problem with that?" I remarked.

Stunned by how calm my voice was and the way I responded the man glared at me and ordered his Rhydon to use take down.

The massive creature did as ordered and slammed me into a tree hard, knocking me unconscious.

He then grabbed me, threw me to the Rhydon, and they both bolted off before anyone had any time to react.

Everyone tried to follow them but they quickly found the man and his large Pokémon had disappeared with me.

……………..

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than most others but I have an idea and it's a big surprise. Anyone who can guess what is going on will get a few sneak previews on what I have planned later in this story so send me all your guesses. As always R&R and I hope you enjoyed.

PS: I'm still looking for some ideas and will consider all that I receive…so please try to send me something if you can think of it.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok…yeah I've been gone for a while and I got some things worked out, for one me and my girlfriend broke up but I have a new one…also I've got some new friends and lost some old ones…yeah…the plot is changing a little from what I planned but it will still be alright I suppose…now enough rambling and on with the chapter.

……………………………

I awoke sometime later and found myself tied to a table in the middle of some kind of room. Upon further looking I found it to be a lab of some sort. There were computers running in all corners of the room computing things I could not understand in the least, there were also several wires attached to me and apparently, whoever organized this was doing tests on me.

I saw that two men in matching uniforms were wheeling in a Vaporeon on a table, strapped onto it. I could tell it was a female, they had her exposed and it looked like they had just finished some breeding experiments with her. I felt bad for her, she looked so fragile and these grunts did not care at all. I would make sure to rescue her as I now had more motivation to escape.

They left her in the room with me and walked away, my eyes darted across the room quickly looking for anything useful at all. I noticed several things but refused a smirk.

Suddenly a tube lowered itself over me to the ground and I got confused. Then it started filling with gas and I knew it was over for me. With my last bit of energy I prayed that all my Pokémon would be ok and that they would carry on doing what I intended. Then I realized, they cannot do it alone, they are unfamiliar with this area and everywhere around here, I realized that Jacob would not be saved, and I spent my last moments of what I believed was the end with my head hung down in despair. Then I blacked out.

……………………………………………

Ok, I know it's depressing, but this story was starting to bore me and I had no intentions of going through with the story as it was, this might not be the last chapter however so watch out, you might see something else happen soon, sorry that it had to be like this though, but I needed more depression in my story, so till later, R&R. later.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it has been forever since I have updated this story, just been way too much going on with life. And as I stated, the story was boring me a lot, I recently found out a bit about myself and my mind, so I'm planning on making it at least to chapter 20, I hope I can make it. Now…on with the chapter.

………………………………………………….

I heard a breaking of speech quietly.

"…patient…stable…waking…disperse…." The voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself floating in a tank of green liquid, with hundreds of wires hooked up all over my body. I looked straight ahead and saw a scientist starring at me. Suddenly the liquid drained, I fell slightly, hanging midair by the many wires hooked up to me.

"Patient appears conscious." the scientist in front of me said after I blinked.

I fought against the entanglement of wires that ensnared me, but to no avail, I was stuck there and I could not fight against it, I would have to simply think my way out of this situation, but before that, I must figure out what exactly this situation was.

"Vitals appear functional" the drone vice of the scientist uttered.

"It's amazing, a full year under and all bodily functions seem completely functional." He continued.

"A…A…A y…year?" I managed to choke out, the scientist seemed shocked.

"You can speak in this condition? Amazing!" he seemed a bit too excited.

"Co…Con…di…di…dition…?" I mustered, feeling exhausted already, due to lack of activity for the past year.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten, you were not aware of the past year" he muttered to himself.

"Well, our organization was interested in your…" he said as a loud noise was heard, a gunshot perhaps? I was unable to tell until I saw the blood coming from his shoulder in the shape of a hole.

"Keep your dirty mouth shut" an unknown voice commanded, the scientist stopped his short screech of pain and slumped against the wall, applying pressure to the wound.

A thin figure walked into the room dressed in a grey and green outfit that barely covered any portion of their body at all.

"I see you are finally awake" the figure spoke; it was still hard to distinguish appearance or tone of voice very well.

"Yes…um…who are you?" I asked confused as to everything going on.

"Well, I am Commander Versonia, first in command, leader, and originator of the Celeste Rebels." she said calmly.

"…Celeste Rebels?" I said confused.

"Oh, of course, well about eleven months ago, Team Sindoom finally took over Professor Glight's lab, along with his brother's breeding center, Sanjunari's Ranch, and nearly every city within the Sinnoh and Kanto regions."

"Wait…Glight…Sanjunari…MY FRIENDS?!" I said shocked.

"I'm afraid so…all three of them killed, along with Dongro…" she said sadly.

"Not John too…" I pleaded

"Jake…Joe…Ashton…John…any other casualties?" I asked hoping for a no.

"Unfortunately…"she responded.

"Who?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"Nearly the entirety of the cities of Hearthome, Pastoria, Celeste, Snowpoint, and Jubilife." She said slowly, I was completely shocked.

"What happened?" I asked, now completely emotionally dull.

"They used…a "pokemon" "she said saying pokemon rather strangely.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"they have developed a new pokemon…completely created in a lab…that is nearly unbeatable…and have made many of them…they used all the resources they stole from invading Glight's lab and managed to develop Githorahgonias…a deity of death." She said shaking slightly.

"…Let me out…I need to stretch and think…" I said dully, not knowing what else to do.

She looked at the scientist from before, now having a raggy pad of gauze on the wounded shoulder, he trembled slightly.

"Release him!" she commanded.

He quickly darted towards the controls and hit many keys, suddenly the wires all unhooked at the same time, dropping me onto the cold hard metal floor of the tank. The glass cylinder rose up and I fell out. I groaned and slowly forced myself up against a wall, feeling extremely stiff from the past year of inactivity. As my joints loosened up, I decided to ask another question.

"Your scientist…he was about to say something earlier, why did you stop him?" I asked being bothered by this.

"Well…um…you see…"she said looking down.

"Admittedly…we almost lost you a while ago, like the others…Team Sindoom had captured you early on in their plan and had hacked into your brain so to speak" she said starring at the ground.

"we only saved you by chance, we happened to be raiding the base about two weeks after your capture, I regret to say that the files on poke-communication that they received from your brain were not recovered, they had been transferred to the main HQ days before. But we did manage to terminate their hold of this base and take control" she finished her story sighing.

"Then…do you know what happened to my pokemon?...please tell me they are safe…" I said, pleading for some good news.

"Well…um…we know for a fact that…Laura…and Sasha…are dead...I'm sorry..." she said depressingly.

I felt myself about to cry when she said it.

"And…Neera has been recaptured…by the leader of those…criminals..." she said, still seeming upset, I felt the tears flow down my cheeks.

"Although…we also know that Samantha is fine…in fact she is here in the base, waiting for your condition to be well enough to be woken up." She said, trying to cheer me up.

I felt my heart jump at the mention of Samantha's name.

"bring her in…please…bring her to me" I begged, Versonia nodded and talked to a boy in very ragged clothing, he ran off and I heard an extremely high pitched squeal and light footsteps making a very quick pace towards the door.

The figure I saw surprised me, yet was not surprising at the same time considering the time I was out, a tall, thin, beautiful Gardevoir was starring me in the face when she made another squeal and hugged me tight.

"MATT!" she screamed, forgetting I was the only one who could hear anything other than a soft "Gardevoir!" I laughed and held her to me, saying "yes it is me".

"Matt…there is one other thing I have to tell you about…" Versonia said apologetically, feeling bad about ruining my moment with Samantha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well I've decided to try and start again with a whole new twist, I apologize for the time skip again but I needed to burn some time off to make it work right. Also, I know there are several questions going through your heads.

What happened to Jessica?

What killed Sasha and Laura?

How did Samantha evolve?

What the hell is Githorahgonias?

What does Versonia have to say to Matt?

Yeah a lot of weirdness, but look for the next chapter to find out the answers to these questions.

As always, R&R and hope you enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

Yes, I'm alive, sorry about not updating yet this year but high-school can be a bitch. I still plan on taking this story as far as I can, so without further adieu, let us get on with the chapter.

…………

I looked at Versonia, and waited for her to give me the apparently bad information.

"Well…it…appears…" she started, nervously.

"It appears that, you know the leader of Team Sindoom" she said, still seeming nervous.

"Who?" I asked, a little scared that I already knew the answer.

"Anthony Scordogh." She said, looking away.

I clenched my fist into a tight ball, unfortunately I was right.

"Oh, but also, it is protocol that all members, including high ranking officials, have a teammate." Versonia said, trying to get off the topic.

"Yours' will be here any moment" she continued.

"_Greaaaat"_ I thought to myself, _"just what I needed, some person tagging along, hopefully they won't set me back_" I continued to think.

"Wait…did you just say I was a high ranking official?" I said, just realizing what she had said.

"of course you are, you didn't think we'd let the only surviving member of the original elite generation's off with a grunt job, or just to run off and be slaughtered like the others, did you?" she asked a bit smugly.

"I suppose not…" I said quietly, annoyed at how every person I met recently, in memory at least, has had a different name for me and my now deceased friends.

A girl, a bit shorter than me, stepped into the room at that point. She stood at about five foot three, she had short, light blond hair that seemed to radiant solar energy, she had deep, blue-green eyes, and her body was almost perfectly in proportion with itself, except for one small thing…her bust was a slight bit pronounced as compared to her stature, something that I tried not to pay attention to.

"H…Hello" she said shyly in a soft voice.

I couldn't help but stay silent, standing before me appeared to be a little angel, shy as could be, yet her very presence somehow calmed me down from all the recent stress.

"Her name is Meghan" Versonia said softly, almost as if she didn't want to scare the girl.

The girl nodded slowly and walked towards me shyly and slowly. She seemed very nervous, almost as if my very presence…startled her.

"Since our organization formed, stories of you and your friends' achievements have been shared with everyone within our organization, almost as folk lore or motivational stories. Meghan was especially amazed that you learned to speak with pokemon." Versonia spoke.

I watched the girl, as she attached herself to my left arm, and held onto it with both of her arms.

"you can rest and get to know each other tonight if you wish, tomorrow morning you set out on a mission, briefings are tomorrow, now get packed up and get rested up, you'll need all of your energy tomorrow." Versonia said in a very strict, leadership voice, although I heard a slight crack in her voice, I assumed from commanding someone who was apparently a legend to the people around here.

Meghan tugged on my arm gently, and started trying to walk somewhere, I decided to follow her, and Samantha followed close behind us. Meghan lead me to a door along the semi-destroyed hallways, the door was solid oak, and seemed in better condition than most of the remainder of the base, I opened the door and stepped inside, there were several candles lit on a small table made of oak, I could make out the feint sight of a large mattress, probably meant for two people, there were several chests scattered across the room, which were obviously gone over with wood, seeing as how portions of wood were missing in the immediate corners of the room, revealing cold chrome metal, although most were covered by different furnishings, probably an attempt to make them unnoticed. It was quite obvious most of the groups funds went towards basic necessities and the lab work.

"So…whose room is this?" I asked confused.

"It's our room "she said softly and quietly.

I felt myself tense a little at the word "our".

"You mean…we…are sharing a room?" I asked hesitantly and confused.

"Of course…all partners share rooms…we don't have enough space for everyone to have their own rooms you know…"she said, acting as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Ok…" I said, still shocked.

She looked at me, seeming confused, still holding onto my left arm. She then let go and set down a backpack next to a chest, at that point I realized I was too mesmerized by her appearance to realize anything else about her. She was wearing a raggedy, black shirt that was hugging her body, her pants were nearly as tight, barely allowing for any breathing room in them, although the ends of the legs and sleeves on her clothes, along with the neck hole and waist lines, all seemed rough and ragged, almost as if they were made of scrap. I noticed her start to pull her shirt up and turned around allowing her privacy. I heard a soft giggle behind me, and then her soft voice came to me.

"What are you doing?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"I was…giving you privacy to change." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Well…thank you but there's not much call for that around here…we tend to have more important matters to attend to" she said softly, then as a soft murmur, I barely made out her next words.

"Although…thank you for respecting my privacy...I'm a bit self-conscious" she said in a whisper. "You can turn around" she said, in her usual soft voice.

I turned around and found myself blushing slightly, in place of her tight clothing, was a loose, but slightly short top, with a thigh-length frilly skirt, still black and seeming a bit tough on the edges. She walked towards me and reattached herself onto my arm.

"Come, let's get to know each other a bit" she said, tugging my arm towards the mattress.

I followed her and sat on the mattress, she sat next to me, still clinging to my arm as if it was keeping her alive.

"So…what can you tell me about yourself?" I asked her.

"well…I know a lot about herbs and different plants out in the wilderness, I like to read whenever I can get a hold of a book…and...I love to hear stories about you and your friends" she said nestling into me, blushing softly after mentioning the final hobby.

"Oh…um…ok" I said, surprised how simple her ideas of fun were.

"You?" she asked shyly, trying to hide her face in my arm.

"I like…playing with my pokemon..."I said looking over at Samantha, who has seated herself over in a corner. "But I also like to read" I added.

Jessica got up and crawled onto the mattress, hugged me, then tapped the button on her luxury ball, and went inside, and then I turned to look at Meghan.

She smiled slightly and yawned, and then she rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I lay on the mattress, and she followed, still snuggled into my arm, I decided I'd let her stay there, rolled over slightly to put my other arm around her, and fell asleep with her snuggled into me.

………………

Yeah, I finally got to chapter 15! And if anyone is lost, feel free to comment or pm, don't be afraid to share your opinion, remember R&R, hope you enjoyed, and I WILL write more often now, I apologize


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, as I write this I currently have barely a clue as to how this chapter will go, I'm just gonna make it flow from my brain and hope it works, well, let's all hope I don't screw up

…

The sky was blood red, the grass grey and rotting, trees were leafless and black. A tall, black silhouette stood in the middle of a forest clearing, its eyes a murderous red, it's pupils were mere slits. The figure itself had the appearance of a large dragon. The figure arched its long, sleek neck, and let out a loud, murderous roar, then looked directly at me. A large red ball formed in its mouth, then a strong beam of energy fired itself directly at me, all went black.

I shot up, screaming and sweating profusely, my pupils mere dots and eyes bloodshot beyond belief. I was frozen in place out of pure fear for moments, until I heard a soft voice call to me.

"M…Matt?" Meghan called to me softly, rubbing her left eye gently and looking up at me.

I turned to her, and quickly calmed, then held my head with one hand, taking deep slow breaths.

"are you …ok?" she asked, obviously scared by my strange behavior.

"Y…Yeah…" I said, breathing heavily.

I took a long, deep breath and slowly released it through my mouth. Calmed a bit, I heard a soft noise and then was tackled by a high-speed green projectile, also known as Samantha.

"MATT! I've missed you so much, I spent every day watching you, waiting for you to wake up, I thought it was a dream last night, but it's really you!" She squealed in delight.

Meghan gave me a questioning glance and I realized that I was still the only one able to understand poke-speech.

"She's happy to see me" I said laughing slightly.

Meghan laughed slightly and hugged both me and Samantha, I put my arms around them, holding them both to me. We got up and Meghan headed to retrieve her clothes, I decided to study the room a bit more to give her some privacy. I noticed that the corners of the wood covered room were not merely missing, but rotting away. The wood itself looked like it was scraped together from a ship wreckage or some other form of destroyed object. A tap on my shoulder let me know it was safe to look and I turned around to see Meghan dressed in the same outfit as yesterday, I got up with Samantha who was blushing slightly, apparently she had decided to give Meghan less privacy than I had. We walked through the door and from there, Meghan led me and Samantha through a few corridors before ending up at an office with Versonia sitting in a slightly destroyed black, cushioned office chair, behind a poorly crafted desk that had little on it, presumable from its apparent lack of strength. On the other side were three wooden chairs of slightly better quality than the desk, appearing to be the best conditioned objects in the whole base from what I had noticed so far, Meghan sat down at the right chair and Samantha on the left, I then took a seat in the middle chair and looked at Versonia.

"Good morning, I trust you slept well" she said quickly

"We have recently made a discovery that is quite shocking and terrifying" she continued, not allowing for a response to her first statement.

"What have they come up with now?" Meghan asked in a serious tone.

"Reports tell us…they have come up with something called the Delta Project" she said gravely.

The three of us must have looked utterly clueless because she continued after the short pause.

"The Delta Project…Sindoom actually modifies a Pokémon's DNA to the point where…their types are modified…we have several reports of pokemon doing unexplainable things…and their body colorings altered…a Pikachu using Psychic…an Absol using Dragon Rage…red Poliwag using Fire Blast…" she listed more and more instances of nearly impossible feats.

All three of our jaws hung slightly open from the listed reports.

"As you can imagine…these Delta pokemon are extremely dangerous…" Versonia said slowly. "They are to be treated with the utmost caution" she continued.

"How should we go about freeing them?" I asked slightly confused, only to get a jaw-dropped stare from Versonia .

"FREEING THEM?" she shouted obviously disturbed.

"They…I don't think they can be freed, this delta program is working like the XD Project in the Orre region…" she said gravely

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck?"I shouted, standing from my chair, sending it backwards. Meghan and Versonia appeared shocked and just stared at me, Samantha slowly shook her head and sighed.

"Look, after saving Jessica from Anthony, I swore to protect any pokemon I could, and that includes rescuing these Delta Pokemon as well!" I said, glaring daggers at Versonia.

"Well…"she began but I stormed out of the room before she had a chance to finish.

"…there was a way" she finished, sounding defeated

….

Wow, it's been forever since I posted, I'm sorry, way too much has happened lately and I've been going insane, I've had most of this story written out for months and forgot about it, so to my loyal readers, I apologize, anyway, I am thinking around chapter 20 something big will happen, and again I will try to publish sooner, life's been ridiculous recently and it's pretty hard to write when the laptop suddenly shuts off, anyway, until next time, R&R, hope you enjoyed


End file.
